


Burden

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Burden

I am a burden. I feel so bad and people try to help but all I do is make them feel bad. I don’t deserve who I have. I don’t deserve to be here. I am not enough. I am a burden


End file.
